happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dodgemauled
Dodgemauled is a HTFF episode. Plot Flaps is seen walking into an arcade, curious what is going on. He walks around the arcade, finding a cap gun, mistaking it for a real gun, so he takes out some bullets, and loads it in. He walks around some more, bumping into Ellie, happy to see him. She talks to him about a dodgeball game going on, and, with him interested, he decides to join it. The two teams are announced, with Team 1 being Flaps, Pow Pow, Katti and Doug, while Team 2 is Ellie, Jerky and Flynn, with Flaps thinking Ellie betrayed him. Frilly walks up as the referee, explaining all of the rules, making minutes pass, boring and tiring the team. He is finally done and starts the game, with Team 2 already dominating the opposing team. Jerky tries to hit Pow Pow with a dodgeball, with him struggling to carry his own ball, but he blocks the ball with his, but falls over, making his ball crush his body. Flynn throws a ball at Katti and Doug, but misses. Doug’s half notices the ball, and bites it, squeezing it so hard it pops, vaporizing the skin of the body, exposing his intestines. Katti is glad she’s alive, until another ball wraps around the intestines around the face, squeezing Katti’s head, killing her. Flaps realizes his team is losing, and decides to fight back hard. He rips part of the intestines that’s wrapped around the dodgeball and uses it like a mace, and whacks Jerky’s head, destroying it. He rolls the “mace” to Flynn, grinding him, terrifying Ellie. She tries to calm down Flaps, but fails, with Flaps throwing multiple dodgeballs at her, some of the balls bounce of the wall, with one hitting Binky into a claw crane, breaking the glass, decapitating him. Flaps chases Ellie around the arcade, trying to hit her with dodgeballs, hitting many generic tree friends. Flaps hits an arcade machine, making it tip over, crushing Party Freak. Many tree friends run out of the ready-to-be-destroyed arcade. Ellie begs for Flaps to stop, she even says she surrenders, but Flaps is angry at her because she “betrayed” him by going to the other side, and takes out his cap gun. Ellie looks confused at the gun, until she realizes there is actual ammo in it, and gets shot multiple times in the head by the bullets. The arcade finally collapses, covering Flaps in rocks. He crawls out of the rubble, injured, but not that much because of his helmet. When the iris starts to close, Flaps salutes again, playing a trumpet. Moral "Sports are like war; It could hurt when you are not careful." Deaths #Pow Pow’s body is crushed by his own dodgeball. #Doug’s face and body is vaporized by a dodgeball explosion. #Katti’s head is squeezed by Doug’s intestines. #Jerky’s head is destroyed when is hit by a single quick dodgeball. #Flynn is grinded by a rolling dodgeball. #Binky is decapitated when crashing through a claw crane. #Party Freak is crushed by an arcade machine. #Ellie is shot in the face multiple times by bullets inside a cap gun. Injuries #Many Generic Tree Friends are hit by dodgeballs. #Flaps is covered by rocks and rubble. Trivia *The title is a pun to "Dodgeball". *There was originally a different ending where Tyke would get Binky's head as a prize from the claw crane, but since the arcade was going to collapse, it was removed. Instead, Bro and Tyke are two of the appearances when the tree friends run out of the arcade. *Frilly is seen running out of the arcade at the end, so he did survive. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 97 Episodes Category:Justinsz's Episodes